


Organics Are Just Delicate Robots

by Trookayvoul



Category: Futurama, Original Works
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a shameless self-indulgent AU of my original animated series concept and Futurama, Max has issues, Other, Retrospective, Robot-Organic relationship, So does Bender, and they were roommates!, gen - Freeform, more tags will be added, platonic touches and cuddles and all that shit, queerplartonic ship, slight character studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trookayvoul/pseuds/Trookayvoul
Summary: Max wasn't sure at first how to heal, or even process this alien world of the future after being sentenced to forced cryogenic freezing from the Katharan Council for the murder of Highest Senator Claovis— their adoptive mother. They were always seen as a savage recluse by the majority, while the few exceptions loved them as an equal. Now starting anew, the former farmer finds that they must adjust to the world of New New Ithena. Thankfully, a certain bending unit could possibly be a key factor in this transition.(Various, disconnected drabbles about my character in this AU and how the fallout of their past affects them, as well as their social and work life. Alternate universe where Max is in the role of Fry and story elements are altered, as well as settings.)
Relationships: Bender & Max, Bender Rodriguez & Maxiquow D. Togglik-Kith "Max"
Kudos: 3





	Organics Are Just Delicate Robots

**Preface:**

_ Sorry if this doesn’t make sense. It’s essentially an AU combining world elements from my animated series concept with the setting of Futurama, so instead of Earth, it’s Kathara and Katharans led by a theocratic council of the major city-state Ithena. Max was found as an egg capsule by Katharan scientists, taken into the labs to be studied, found to be some hybrid of two unidentifiable species of unrelated origins. Katharans, being an isolationist and xenophobic species by majority, deemed them a lab specimen and undermining their autonomy as a sapient being. Thankfully, the highest senator, Claovis Dromaeo, took them under her wing as they developed, but it still didn’t spare them being tested on while they lived in the labs. They were named Maxiquow Dromaeo. This led to an idea instilled within them that they would always be seen as a second-class being or sub-Katharan, especially after being traumatized by a cruel experiment gone wrong that maimed and impaired them. (More here on that.) They also were raised beside their adoptive brother Paethos, who would grow to be an influential mixed politician amassing a large political following towards his time graduating from law school. As for Max, when they were presented to the people of Ithena, there were sour and mixed reactions, the more traditionalist crowds not wanting to associate with Max. They were then given farmland and livestock to tend to, learning how to till the land and raise produce. They took to it quite quickly, being very adaptive and observant. However, even with making meaningful bonds with an orphan Katharan girl who took a shining to them as her big sibling and a mail carrier who had a stake in intergalactic postal services, they were still known as the “savage recluse that lives on the outskirts of civilization.” They also had an estranged relationship with their brother, and barely made contact with him when the two were grown. But one day, an underground uprising group framed them for being a major key factor and agent against the Council, a treasonous act. This led authorities to arrest them. Once Claovis learned of this, she decided to act on their behalf as their attorney. But during their trial, the judge refused to try them as a citizen saying they were still seen as second-class denizen. Claovis pled for the judge to reconsider, but Max felt suppressed trauma culminate into an explosive dissociative breakdown. Their mother attempted to console them, but in their hysteria, they unconsciously pinned her down and ripped her throat out. When coming to, they hardly could register what they had just done, and were promptly muzzled and sedated painfully. They were dragged into a holding cell as the jury decide their fate. Finally, the verdict was decided: execution by drawing and quartering. But, upon going through legal documents, it was found that in Claovis’ will, that she wanted her two adoptive children under the protection of law and legislation, that they be sent somewhere for the bettering of their mental state and prosperity for occupational success in life. Unlike in Beyond These Stars, in this AU, Max is instead frozen in a cryogenic tube for 1,000 years and soon forgotten as time passes. Upon waking… they are greeted to an alien world that resembles Ithena, but they realize is no longer the Ithena of the past. The cryogenic technicians are alarmed that an non-Katharan from the past pre-open border act to emerge, muzzled, face and chest stained in violet blood, old doublet and trousers tattered and singed, and their fibers scruffy. Upon being probed, Leela, a one-eyed Katharan-look-alike alien, is astonished that they still have a living relative in the adoptive descendent of Paethos, Professor Farnsworth. She then informs them that to implant their career chip, she’ll need them to find another farmstead or company to work under. They soon realized Orthicus and Eurydice (their two friends from the past), are dead and gone. They’re hit with true future shock and they race from the building, fleeing into the chaotic world of New New Ithena. Feeling hopeless, especially after remembering how they even got into this situation with their mother being- they found a suicide booth. They realized they had no hope or will, feeling dead inside. So, they awaited in line for their turn as Katharans vanished one by one into the booth. Upon their turn, they find themself freezing upon seeing the violet activation button on the panel. They couldn’t move. Bender, a bending unit designed to bend metal and girders, had been standing impatiently behind them, and like in Futurama insists he’s in a hurry and they try for a twofer. When Max doesn’t decide the method of death, the machine decides by default, and then brandishes the instruments of death to commence the deed. Max suddenly snaps out of their stupor and flight reflexes are sent i but overdrive as they pin Bender with their body to the corner out of the way of demise in one fluid motion. The two watch numbly as a final dagger juts out to announce the service is complete. Max stumbles out and kneels, breathing heavily and feeling their nerves sting as Bender nonchalantly quips he didn’t have any other plans that day. The robot then offers to get drunk with them at a local pub. Max is silent the entire time, even after taking many hard shots that would usually heavily intoxicate a being their size, but their hard working liver and synthetic biology allowed for them to barely feel a buzz. When Bender finally inquires how they got how they looked, gesturing to the blood stain, tattered clothing, and broken muzzle, they suddenly slam a synthetic fist onto the countertop, startling the entire bar. It left an impact crater, impressing and concerning even Bender. That’s when Leela had caught up to them, causing the two to flee into the Head Museum. Smitty and URL, two officers, are accompanying Leela as Max and Bender unsuccessfully hide. When Max is cornered and Bender restrained, URL makes a sly comment that they looked like some mutant sub-Katharan. Leela glowers and insists they’re just a kid from the stupid ages, not some freak. When Smitty insists she keeps her weird nose out of this, she attacks the two, allowing for Bender and Max to escape. The two duck into a closet where they become trapped and Max stares hard at Bender, before suggesting he try and bend the steel bars of the window. Bender just says he can’t defy programming, while Max insists he can do whatever the hell he wants and screw the programming. He calls them crazy, turning, gets zapped by a light fixture, and then does a 180 in agreement with them. He bends the bars… and then his arms fall out of their sockets. Leela catches up as the two leap out of the window and into an alley, insisting they stop, but the two continue away. Reaching a grate, Bender offers to bend it, but Max just lifts it much to his chagrin. And then bends the bars out of spite as they descend. They are then greeted to the ruins of Old New Ithena, and Max recognizes it as their local marketplace they frequented… making small remarks as the two travel. Max laments softly on how their only two loved ones had perished to time. Leela reaches them, empathizes with them when she says she knows how they feel. Max resigns to their career, saying Leela may feel the way they do, but she knows more about this world than they ever will. She removes her own career chip, declaring she’s quitting her job. She asserts to Max how she finally had the courage to thank them. They share a tender moment before Bender breaks it by pilfering her ring. The two resurface from the ruins, softly coaxing a somber Max out. Leela suddenly realizes all of them are job deserters. But then Max realizes they could become employed under their great X nephew Farnsworth. They arrive where the senile crackpot argues he has no auncle. But thanks to a DNA detector, it confirmed their relation, albeit adoptive, was true. That’s when the cops caught up to them, they feel on the Planet Express, Leela takes the helm and they narrowly escape the authorities. Farnsworth is impressed by her piloting, and then offers jobs as a delivery crew to the three, implanting new career chips into their paws and Max feels a small twinge of hope. Later, after some escapades concerning living spaces, Max and Bender become fond roommates, and Max lives in his “closet space.”  _

_ Now, in present, these drabbles take place after these events occur.  _

**_Note: Even though Max is Fry’s alternate contemporary in this AU, and I personally ship Frender romantically, Max and Bender here have a queerplatonic relationship._ **

  
  


\------ XxX ----

  
  
  


**Chapter 1:** **_Living Capacitor_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The indigo fibered hybrid slothishly flipped from channel to channel on the old box TV they managed to scrounge and fix up from the dump (illegally). Despite the age old adage of “all these channels het nothing to watch” even from their time, Max was certain they could find  _ something _ of interest to view. They were lounged back on the dingy, olive green sofa Bender stole off a crashed hover truck, probably a hand-me-down due to its poor state. Their synthetic, cerulean talons thrummed on the arm of the couch, connected to their peculiar almost translucent pale arm that had a gap where the wrist should be. Their flesh paw set the remote down as they soon found themself not caring anymore about watching television. Instead, their attention turned to the large sky window within the living room. The night sky of New New Ithena bustled with the usual hover traffic, gaudy neon signs, and the occasional lit window to an apartment. The only light fixture currently was a lantern within this abode— having been stolen from its lamppost— was now affixed to the ceiling of the rudimentary apartment’s den. This caused the apartment to have a rather dreary and sleepy feeling to it, being so dim. 

Max’s eyes suddenly broadened sharply, the visible one flicking over to the source of the disturbance that had settled itself beside them. 

Their roommate, the former sole owner of this flat, had plopped himself right on down on the worn sofa. The foghat gray automaton reclined back, a beer in hand, propping his footcups on the coffee table. His optics were a bit dull, but not in a low energy sort of fashion. Considering they were relaxed and “half-lidded”, this indicated he was perfectly content and calm at the moment. Max deduced he was in a more sociable mood, based on the subtle body language Bender displayed, something only they could ever notice due to living with the robot. Max relaxed, their nerves settling as they sat cross-legged, mismatched forelimbs settled in their lap. The hybrid drew their tail closer to their person, fleshy tail vane brushing against Bender’s tube of a leg briefly. 

Out of their periphery, Max could see the bending unit’s square pupil dart over to acknowledge the light and short-lived physical contact. The robot returned his gaze to the television, just grunting from his voice box in a dismissive manner, not seeming to care for the little infraction. 

Reflecting on the past few weeks of having living with the robot after being evicted from Planet Express, Max recalled how the two had acclimated to each other’s presence, down to the little habits and idiosyncrasies. For example, Bender had a habit of leaving cigar butts littered around the apartment. Meanwhile, Max often had a habit of climbing the walls and ceiling just to peruse around, surveying their living space for any changes. As the days passed, on their days off, the roommates began to spend more time around each other. The two adjusted rather quickly, but Max could sense Bender being apprehensive towards becoming too close. They shared his sentiments in a similar way; they were naturally wary of new acquaintances. 

Well, the two probably qualified as casual friends at the time being rather than familiars. 

Max’s tail vane flicked from time to time, their mind wandering with these thoughts. They weren’t really paying attention to the program playing currently, not really caring what it was about. Their antennae both quivered as they suddenly sensed an electrical signal close to them, before realizing Bender had just rested his arm on the backrest of the couch. Exhaling, they allowed themself to relax further. The three disproportionate, fleshy, ebony dorsal spines lining their back flexed a bit, another habit of theirs. The pair sat in silence, the television the only real sounds besides the vents, Max’s nearly deafened breathing, and Bender’s drinking. 

Finally, Bender shattered the silence.

“Your flexin’ those spine thingies of yours… You thinkin’?” 

Max’s good auricle flicked in affirmation.

“Well, why doncha just lean back and take your mind off stuff? You’re always thinkin’ and broodin’. Maybe a change of pace can help?” he suggested, his bottle nearly empty at this point. 

Max regarded him with a blank stare, before it became thoughtful. Tilting their head with a grimace, they considered his offer. 

Drawing in a deep breath, they leaned back into the couch. Their muscles untensed. Their jaw slackened. Their shoulders rested. 

Bender quirked an optic, pleased with himself, “See? Ain’t so hard. No shame in chillin’ from time to time.” 

Max found a soft simper play on their lips as they shut their eyes, breathing in the stale scent of plasma and smoke. 

  
  


As time passed, Max found themself feeling almost placated. This was nice. They could get used to being able to unwind again. Stars… they missed this. They missed relaxing beside Eury-

Their eyelids lifted, their dilated pupils now thinning. 

_ Don’t think about her.  _

Max recomposed themself with that fleeting sense of grief and yearning, before their ribs resettled from the tense breath. They hoped Bender hadn’t noticed their lapse. 

Unfortunately, he had. Of course. Nothing gets past a walking, talking computer. Especially at this proximity.

“Ey, meatscrap, why’d you hold your breath like that? I thought you organisms are supposed to have a steady respiration cycle when you’re all calm like this,” he prodded them with a curious digit. 

Max just rolled their shoulders, which they found grazed the android’s circular palm. When had he inched his arm so close to them, almost around them? They eyed Bender, verdant eyes almost clouded with a haze of exhaustion. They felt so tired all of a sudden. Their antennae and auricles reflected this by drooping. Bender’s beady, angular pupils surveyed their face, before they too dropped a bit in a show of concern. 

“Max? Somethin’... eatin’ ya?” he inquired carefully.

Max didn’t meet his gaze. They blinked away the lacrimal fluid that would betray their inner turmoil to the robot. They inhaled sharply, fibers settling down. 

And finally, for the first time tonight, the little hybrid spoke.

“It… is just a bit of saudade,” they assured. “No need to fret. It is only normal and it will pass.”

Bender just snorted derisively, rolling his optics. He groaned soon after, “D’oh… Just- Come here, you.” He snaked his arm around the runty hybrid, earning himself a warble of surprise. 

Pressing them against his side, he gave their synthetic shoulder a hearty pat. 

“There. Better, runt?” he nudged their collar bone with a digit. 

Max blinked a few times, completely thrown for a loop in the robot’s sudden display of intimacy. It befuddled them. Soon enough, they regained their bearings and roved their gaze up to his visor. 

“... I… suppose?” they spoke slowly. 

“Well, better enjoy it, because I’m not making a habit of it, squirt,” he brashly and curtly observed his free digits. 

Max simply nodded absently, their flesh shoulder touching his metal casting. Though they were hesitant to admit it, they were grateful for the gesture. They leaned more into the lukewarm, thrumming chassis.

Their skin crawled. Were they really so touch starved? 

They felt lowkey mortified admitting so. They found themself shifting a bit anxiously. Bender, not skipping a beat, jolted them softly with his arm. 

“Ey, quit that,” he chided bluntly. “I thought this sorta thing helped.”

Max’s facial fibers were aflush with azure, “Apologies. Nerves.”

“Yeah, yeah… You and your biological faults,” he grumbled, finishing off his bottle of beer before chunk it behind the sofa. 

Max sneered at that remark, a low gnarr building in their throat. 

“Hey, I’m only saying!” Bender defended, throwing up his free arm dramatically.

The hybrid rolled their verdant eyes, chuffing. They glowered at the tangerine floorboards of the apartment, auricle flicking in irritation. Silence once more reclaimed itself. Bender twitched a footcup against his ankle. Max flared their nostrils. 

The robot hummed, “.... Though, speaking of biology… I’ve heard you organisms are kinda like living batteries. Faint electrical charges and signals firin’ off in your veins and nerve clusters and all that. You’re pretty sharp. Is that true?” 

He leaned down a bit to look at their face still nestled against his round side.

Max’s visible pupil dilated a bit, perhaps in intrigue, “Yes, actually. Depending on our environment, we can carry large voltages within us. Though, it depends on a multitude of factors. Why do you ask?”

Bender tapped at his chest a bit, “Well, y’know… You’re definitely not a Katharan. Or, at least not like any Katharan  _ I’ve  _ ever encountered. So, your inner workings are very different, yeah?” 

Max blinked, “Co… rrect. I am vastly different to a Katharan physiologically.”

Bender’s lower eyelids pricked up into an imitation of a smile, “ _ Interestiiiiing _ … So, you wouldn’t mind if I scanned your electrical pulses?”

Before Max could even grace him with a response, Bender set out a blue scan from his eyes, before the beam of light retracted back into the yellow optics. 

“Holy crap, Max, you’re  _ brimming  _ with untapped electricity! How can such a tiny thing like you hold so much without dispersing a large output!?” he reeled back a bit into the couch, arm still around the hybrid. 

Max wasn’t sure themself, so they just shrugged nonchalantly at him. The bending unit huffed a bit, “So, you’re meaning to tell me you could power an appliance?”

“... I have no clue. But, it is not implausible.” 

“I’m gonna go steal a toaster-”

“Bender, no-”

  
  



End file.
